openheartfandomcom-20200214-history
Open Heart: Unlocked
The Open Heart: Unlocked app complements the Open Heart TV story world by allowing you access to Dylan Blake's personal mobile content. Open Heart: Unlocked tells a prequel story that sets the January 20th, 2015 TV Premiere (9:00PM ET/PT on YTV and 9:00PM ET on TeenNick) in full-speed motion. The app stays live during and in between TV episodes throughout the first season to give you the inside track on Dylan’s ongoing investigation and her personal life. Is her ex-boyfriend still important to her? Are her new friends legit? Where is her father and why does her mother not seem to care? FIND… * The last voice message Dylan's father left for her before his disappearance. It's over 6 months old now, but she just can't erase it. * Messages exchanged in Pag3rSnap app found in the Open Heart TV world which vanish from characters devices. BUT, you'll get permanent access to them here. ...psst… and look to Pag3rSnap for secret prequel content. * Dylan's personal blog, Pinblr. It becomes essential as Dylan collects clues that she hopes will lead to her father. * All of Dylan's important text messages, videos, and photos, past and present. When you see Dylan take pictures, capture video, collect clues and receive messages on TV, the Open Heart: Unlocked app delivers them to your mobile instantly. You'll get an exclusive viewpoint of what's really going on in the Open Heart world 24 hours, 7 days a week. ---- Gallery= Gallery 001.jpg Gallery 002.jpg Gallery 003.jpg Gallery 004.jpg Gallery 005.jpg Gallery 006.jpg Gallery 007.jpg Gallery 008.jpg Gallery 009-2.jpg Gallery 009.jpg Gallery 010.jpg Gallery 011.jpg Gallery 012.jpg Gallery 013.jpg Gallery 014.jpg Gallery 015.jpg Gallery 016.jpg Gallery 017.jpg Gallery 017-2.jpg Gallery 018.jpg Gallery 019.jpg Gallery 020.jpg Gallery 021.jpg Gallery 022.jpg Gallery 023.jpg Gallery 024.jpg Gallery 025.jpg Gallery 026.jpg Gallery 027.jpg Gallery 028.jpg Gallery 029.jpg Gallery 030.jpg Gallery 031.jpg Gallery 032.jpg Gallery 033.jpg Gallery 034.jpg Gallery 035.jpg Gallery 036.jpg Gallery 037.jpg Gallery 038.jpg Gallery 039.jpg Gallery 040.jpg Gallery 041.jpg Gallery 042.jpg Gallery 043.jpg Gallery 044.jpg Gallery 045.jpg Gallery 046.jpg Gallery 047.jpg Gallery 048.jpg Gallery 049.jpg Gallery 050.jpg Gallery 051.jpg Gallery 052.jpg Gallery 053.jpg Gallery 054.jpg Gallery 055.jpg Gallery 056.jpg Gallery 057.jpg Gallery 058.jpg Gallery 059.jpg Gallery 060.jpg Gallery 061.jpg Gallery 061-2.jpg Gallery 062.jpg Gallery 063.jpg Gallery 064.jpg Gallery 065.jpg Gallery 067.jpg Gallery 068.jpg Gallery 069.jpg Gallery 070.jpg Gallery 071.jpg Gallery 072.jpg Gallery 073.jpg Gallery 074.jpg Gallery 075.jpg Gallery 076.jpg Gallery 077.jpg Gallery 078.jpg Gallery 079.jpg Gallery 080.jpg |-| Pinblr Gallery= Pinblr pub 001.jpg Pinblr pub 002.jpg Pinblr pub 003.jpg Pinblr pub 004.jpg Gallery 036.jpg Pinblr pub 005.jpg Pinblr pub 006.jpg Pinblr pub 007.jpg Pinblr pub 008.jpg Pinblr pub 009.jpg Pinblr pub 010.jpg Pinblr pub 011.jpg Pinblr pub 012.jpg Pinblr pub 013.jpg Pinblr pub 014.jpg Pinblr pub 015.jpg Pinblr pub 016.jpg Pinblr pub 017.jpg Pinblr pub 018.jpg Pinblr pub 019.jpg Pinblr pub 020.jpg Pinblr pub 021.jpg Pinblr pub 022.jpg Pinblr pub 023.jpg Pinblr pub 024.jpg Pinblr pub 025.jpg Pinblr pub 026.jpg Pinblr pub 027.jpg Pinblr pub 028.jpg Pinblr pub 029.jpg Pinblr pub 030.jpg Pinblr pub 031.jpg Pinblr pub 032.jpg Pinblr pub 033.jpg Pinblr pub 034.jpg Pinblr pub 035.jpg Pinblr pub 036.jpg Pinblr pub 037.jpg Pinblr pub 038.jpg Pinblr pub 039.jpg Pinblr pub 040.jpg Pinblr pub 041.jpg Pinblr pub 042.jpg Pinblr pub 043.jpg Pinblr pub 043-2.jpg Pinblr pub 043-3.jpg Pinblr pub 044.jpg Pinblr pub 045.jpg Pinblr pub 046.jpg Pinblr pub 047.jpg Pinblr pub 048.jpg Pinblr pub 049.jpg Pinblr pub 050.jpg Pinblr pub 051.jpg Pinblr pub 052.jpg Pinblr pub 053.jpg Pinblr pub 054.jpg Pinblr pub 055.jpg Pinblr pub 056.jpg Pinblr pub 057.jpg Pinblr pub 058.jpg Pinblr pub 059.jpg Pinblr pub 060.jpg Pinblr pub 061.jpg Pinblr pub 062.jpg Pinblr pub 063.jpg Pinblr pub 064.jpg Pinblr pub 065.jpg Pinblr pub 066.jpg Pinblr pub 067.jpg Pinblr pub 068.jpg Pinblr pub 069.jpg Pinblr pub 070.jpg |-| Pag3rsnap Gallery= Snap 001.jpg Snap 002.jpg Snap_text_001.jpg Snap 003.jpg Snap 004.jpg Snap_text_002.jpg Snap 005.jpg Snap_text_003.jpg Snap 006.jpg Snap_text_004.jpg Snap text 005.jpg Snap 007.jpg Snap text 006.jpg Snap 008.jpg Snap text 007.jpg Snap text 008-a.jpg Snap text 008-b.jpg Snap 009.jpg Snap text 009.jpg Snap text 010.jpg Snap 010.jpg Snap text 011.jpg Snap text 012.jpg Snap text 013.jpg Snap 011.jpg Snap 012.jpg Snap 013.jpg Snap 014.jpg Snap 015.jpg Snap 016.jpg Snap 017.jpg Snap 018.jpg Snap 019.jpg Snap 020.jpg Snap 021.jpg |-| Text Gallery= Sms 001.jpg Sms 002.jpg Sms 003.jpg Sms 004.jpg Sms 005.jpg Category:Apps Category:Open Heart